1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engines and more particularly to a heat engine in which a medium, contained by a closed system, is vaporized for operating the engine and in which the elevated temperature of the vapor is maintained and the medium recycled in a heat energy conserving manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vapor driven engines, such as internal combustion engines, possess several inherent disadvantages, the most significant being inefficient use of nonsynthetic fuel. The fuel consumption of these engines is such that it results in high fuel cost per unit of mechanical work. Other vapor driven engines, such as steam engines, require raising the temperature of water to its boiling point in order to produce engine driving vapor. The energy or BTUs required for conversion of water to steam under suitable working pressure is such that the overall efficiency of the engine is low.
The heat engine of this invention is designed to provide a more cost effective system of producing mechanical or electrical energy which is more efficient than gasoline or internal combustion engines as well as steam engines. Its level of efficiency is less than one-half the cost of internal combustion engines utilizing hydrocarbons as an energy source.
Prior art patents disclose a number of power generating systems utilizing a relatively low boiling temperature working medium in which most or all of the vapor is condensed and returned to the boiler as a liquid after performing work.
These systems do not disclose maintaining the vapor at an elevated temperature and pressure sufficient to retain a major portion of the latent heat energy in the manner accomplished by this invention. Conservation of the heat energy contained by the working fluid of the system is the principal feature of this invention.